As the rate of information communication increases, it becomes increasingly important to be able to perform conversions between voltage domains at high speed. Furthermore, since such transitions may consume a large amount of power, it is important for such conversions to be efficient. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a high frequency solution for converting from the high to low voltage domain that consumes less power.